


i swear i heard demons yelling

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Other, i dont know dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	i swear i heard demons yelling

You don't understand why he's looking at you. He's judging you he's tearing you apart he's picking out every little insecurity you could possibly have and he's spitting them back in your face through his icy stare. His lips are moving. He's saying something.

"Tyler."

Tyler? Who's that? You don't understand who he's calling for but you can't say anything. Your mouth moves, though, and you hear yourself answer to the name.

"Josh." You (is it you?) reply.

That's definitely you. That's your voice and whoever this is smiles at the name. You move. What? You didn't tell yourself to move. 

This 'Josh' person takes a hold of you, and you react by wrapping your arms around his muscular frame. You coil in disgust, but your body doesn't. 

You claw. You scratch and you tear and you claw. But you can't get through. You are not in control. You're just a voice, a thought. You're a song in your own head.


End file.
